Gaara the connoisseur
by The Fujoshi
Summary: gaalee, hints of gaaleenaru? Gaara is addicted to a new 'drink' from konoha...rated M for perverted humor ;


Gaara the connoisseur

my brain is twisted for this, but what the hell...it's interesting and I haven't updated in YEARS

Gaalee, hints of GaaleeNaru? uh...what else in store you have to read and find out

-----------------------------------

"Ok I'm here!"

Uzimaki Naruto hollered up the main Godiame tower in Sunagarku.

"What do you want you cur?" The chandeller popped his head out and growled. There was some young shinobi with ridiculous clothing; who wears orange and blue anyway?

"I'm here to see the Kazekage! Mission orders!" The blond waved, scroll in hand. It took three days to get here; Naruto looked good for wear considering the heat and travel.

"Fine Fine; come on in, Gaara-sama is waiting." The office employer moved back in the builder and the fox holder ran inside.

"Gaara-kun!" Naruto singsonged the red head's name.

The Kazekage looked up as his officials blinked at the uncermonious way the teen acted around their leader. The red head had a bored look in his eyes, as if his friend was a fly in his personal space. "Yes Naruto-kun?"

The blond handed the leader the scroll in a too joyous fashion. Gaara took it and read; showing no emotions.

"Well?"

The aids were about to say something, but closed their mouths at the last minute; they all knew about Uzimaki's personality. Naruto wouldn't stop bugging his friend until he gave him something in reply. "It's only a trivial matter; just trade regulations that is all." Gaara threw it next to the pile of paperwork he had and sighed.

"So are you coming with me?"

"Yes, but I have to tripicate some forms and do some land measurements; I might also have to look at the grouth of the marketplace and what goods are in season." The Kazekage stared at Naruto's confused look.

"Economic precedures? Ah...Prices and stuff?"

"OH! Ok." The blond closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head. He watched his friend take out a folder and stamp it inside; Gaara let out another sigh and while he was signing some papers his aids handed him, he took out a small flask.

Naruto was curious about this little object; he studied in amazement as the Kazekage drank what was inside. Gaara glupped it down greedy and let out a satisfied breath; showing a flush to his cheeks.

"Whiskey or Sake?" He never assumed Gaara-kun drank openly like the fifth.

The Kazekage blinked as if he just noticed everyone and his surroundings. He licked his lips and the blond noticed a white substance.

"No..." Gaara said it slowly, as if he was enjoying the words and the sensations in his body throughly, like tasting fine wine.

"Oh..." But that still didn't answer his question though. Words nagging at his lips, Naruto didn't have time to ask as Gaara rose without another word and walked over to the corner to get his gourd.

"Come on; once I finish up business, we can go."

---------------------------------------------

Naruto ran with his friend outside of the gates of Suna; Gaara was doing extremly well, even with the Anbu on standby with him.

"We should be there within a few days; you think they can keep up dattebayo?" The blond smiled at his friend, who nodded in reply.

He stared up and down the red head; he had on his usual attire of black, but what made him curious was the small minature sand and green flask on his belt. The teen was extremly anxious to ask Gaara about what was inside; he decide to make it his main objective when they rested.

"Gaara-kun, can I ask you something?"

The small group rested under a dune near an oasis; Naruto munched on rations while the red head sat on his palms, legs apart.

"Yes?" He turned to the blond.

"What's in the small canteen there?"

Gaara looked down to the object in question. "This?"

It took a moment, and Naruto was about to change the subject, until he spoke again. "It's called, "Europhric milk;" it's the essence of Lee."

"**What?**" The blond opened his eyes wide and almost dropped his meal.

"Now that you mention it, I do have to get more when I arrive. Yes, I must talk to Tsunade about that, since it is so refreshing and addicting. "

"Lee's essence...as in..."

"Semen yes." He unclipped the flask. "You want some?"

Naruto made a choking sound; Gaara patted him on the back as the food slipped down the right pipe. "K...Kami...are you _**serious**_"

"Yes." The red head shook the canteen. "It's a drink made of Lee's essence, milk, and sugar. It takes a lot of work to make, but it's delicious." Gaara licked his lips. "Changes depending on what he eats..."

The blond imagined the Kazekage going down on the taijitsu-master; sucking and slurping the older teen's piece until he comes, filling up a container made of sand...

"AHHHHHHHH!! My MIND!" Gaara and the Anbu's watched amused as Naruto rolled around in the sand.

-------------------------------------

A party walked in the gates of Konohagarku; the blond ninja called Naruto slumping and more or less dragging himself in, he was mentally exhausted.

Gaara smirked, finding humour in all of this; he described on their journey bluntly about various kinds of, "Lee milk." The current one the Kazekage had was strawberry, but he also enjoyed the texture and taste of "spicy nutmeg."

Naruto was glad when they reached the Hokage's office; he reported quickly and ran out the door, saying that he has to clean his mind before he gave into "Youthful threesome urges..."

The Kazekage smirked again and Tsunade chuckled. "I wonder what that was about?"

"Lee, I aquire more of your "Youthful essence drink." Tsunade said it was fine in the regulations." The redhead met Lee at his apartment for the goods.

"Hai!" The Chuunin smiled; he enjoyed cooking Gaara-kun various recipes as well as drinks. He has been doing this for a while, to the point that he actually sells some of his goods, but the special drink was for Gaara and Gaara only.

"I just wish there was a less messy way to remember you." Gaara whispered and Lee blushed with a coy smile.


End file.
